Danser Dans L'obscurité
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Fits in with Mutants in Magix. Hoping to put an end to Lamort’s flirtations Raven consented to a date with the ‘Bayou Rat’ just as long as he keeps his hands to himself. And it kind of escalated from there. Chap 10 Edited thanks to Nisa
1. Danser Avec Des Règles

**_Danser Dans L'obscurité(1)_**

**Note: This was supposed to be a one shot, but I got really into it and decided to dissect the story into pieces. Personally I think it's more digestible this way.**

**Summary: Fits in with Mutants in Magix. Hoping to put an end to Lamort's flirtations Raven consents to a date with the 'Bayou Rat'… just as long as he keeps his hands to himself. But how is he supposed to do that when their date destination is a dance club?**

**Disclaimer: Magazine, bill, bill, town news, notice that I don't own anything. Why do I always get junk mail?**

**Dedication: Rogue Scholar. Hey if I'm borrowing a character I may as well dedicate the story to her.**

**Chapter One: Danser Avec Des Règles (2)**

_**Early Afternoon Cloud Tower School for Witches**_

Raven was struggling with her transformations homework when the dorm phone rang. She assumed it was for Marie since her brother's name was on the caller ID, heck she was feeling brave when she picked it up. But like most of her actions, Raven was going to regret this one.

"Hello?" the music witch said, grateful for the interruption, even an interruption in the form of Lamort LaBeau.

"Ah, good afternoon _cheré_." Lamort cooed. "I was 'opin' ta get a hold of you."

Raven sighed loudly. "And I was hoping to not hear from you again Bayou Rat (3), Marie is out, do you want me to leave her a message?"

"_Mais non_. I needed ta ask you something."

"No, I won't help you get rid of Sean."

"Pah, dat I can handle myself. Would you be willin' ta go out wit me tonight?"

Raven tapped her index finger on her cheek. For a week now Lamort had been flirting with her every chance he got. The music witch wondered if by going out with him that she could make some kind of deal with him and stop it.

"'Ello? Raven are you there?" Lamort asked sounding a bit concerned. "Are you in shock or someting?"

"No, I'm not in shock, just thinking."

"Tinking about what?"

"If I agree to go out with you, and it doesn't work out will you leave me alone?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, then I'll go out with you. But on one condition."

"Name it _cheré _"

"No touching."

Lamort paused to think about Raven's demands. Not flirting with her if the date failed and no touching? He was willing to agree to her terms for the time being, but extremely confident that by the end of the night she'd retract the requests. "You 'ave a deal _belle._"

"Good. Now, what do you have in mind for this night of fun?" Raven asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"You'll see." Lamort replied suspiciously. "Jus' relax and I'll pick you up at five."

Raven hung up the phone and laid back on her bed. "What have I gotten myself in to?" She muttered.

"Why? What did you do?" Charissa asked sounding worried as she entered the dorm with Felicity and Marie.

"Agreed to a date with Lamort. Now what should I wear?"

"You're going out with my brother?" Marie questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what do you suggest?" Raven replied sounding cautious.

"Something that makes you look like a nun."

"And maybe a chastity belt." Charissa added.

"A chastity belt? Why?" Fee was curious.

"He's a terrible flirt. If you want him to leave you alone dress really conservative."

Suddenly Raven's lips formed a suspicious looking smile, she got up and began rummaging through one of the closets pulling out a short black skirt and a deep violet corset top. "Well in that case, I guess I'd better dress like a tart (4) and really make him sweat eh?" The other three girls could do nothing but stand by in shock and awe.

Finally Marie found her voice. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

**_Lather, Rinse Repeat_**

**1.) French for Dancing in the Dark. Yes I could have just called this story Dancing in the Dark, but Lamort is probably as proud of his Creole roots as his father (Remy) is, so the French fits.**

**2.) French for Dancing with rules. Yeah it sounds dumb, but I'm kind of bored right now. And what better cure for boredum than to use French?**

**3.) I thought up this term with RS07's help because Remy's nickname is Swamp Rat and sometimes he calls Rogue River Rat. There are bayous in Louisiana so this name stuck in my head.**

**4.) UK term meaning that she's going to dress a bit provocatively**


	2. Il Prend Deux Au tango

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: This was supposed to be a one shot, but I got really into it and decided to dissect the story into pieces. Personally I think it's more digestible this way.**

**Summary: Fits in with Mutants in Magix. Hoping to put an end to Lamort's flirtations Raven consents to a date with the 'Bayou Rat'… just as long as he keeps his hands to himself. But how is he supposed to do that when their date destination is a dance club?**

**Disclaimer: Life's a dance you learn as you grow, sometimes you lead and sometimes you follow.**

**Dedication: Rogue Scholar. Hey if I'm borrowing a character I may as well dedicate the story to her.**

**Chapter Two: Il Prend Deux Au tango (1)**

_**Cloud Tower later that evening.**_

Lamort arrived at Cloud Tower at exactly five o'clock and was pleasantly surprised to see that Raven was ready to go. Not only that, but she looked really hot. In addition to the skirt and corset top Raven was wearing deep violet fishnet hose and a pair of black boots with a three inch heel that ended just under her knees. Her long black hair had been pulled into a messy French twist and secured with silver chopsticks. She wore multiple silver hoops in her ears and one in her eyebrow. The final touch was a deep violet ribbon around her neck with a silver 'R' hanging from it. The effect was laid back and gothic. And in Lamort's humble opinion very sexy.

"Are you gonna stare at me or are we going to get out of here?" Raven asked breaking Lamort out of his thoughts.

"What?" the red eyed boy asked in a dazed voice.

"And close your mouth before you swallow a bug. So, are we taking the shuttle?"

Lamort flashed Raven a quick smile. "_Mais non cheré._" He replied smoothly. "We be takin' my bike."

The music witch nearly fell over in the front yard. 'A bike!' She thought in exasperation. 'What a way to get around my rules. Now I have to hold his waist and lean in close so I can…' Raven stopped ranting in her head because the possibility of being jammed on a hoverbike with Lamort LaBeau was becoming desirable and she'd rather give up music than admit that she may like the Bayou Rat.

"Eh, _cheré_ do y' want some 'elp?" Lamort asked after noticing that Raven had been standing next to him silent as a stone for a good three minutes.

Raven took a good look at the bike and calculated how many students would get a good look at her underpants, Lamort included. "Fine. You can 'elp me get on the bike." She said mocking his Creole accent, "But keep both hands above the equator or I'll hurt you."

While Lamort complied with Raven's request Marie and Felicity watched from an upstairs window.

"Y' doan t'ink your frien' is gonna kill ma' brother do ya?" Marie asked pretending to sound worried.

"No, I think she secretly likes him." Fee replied confidently.

Charissa and Cassandra joined the other two brunettes at the window. "Seems you may want to retract that statement Lissie." Cassie said pointing down on the lawn where Raven and Lamort were starting an all out war. It seemed that Lamort had tried to cop a feel while helping Raven onto the bike and now the violet eyed witch was going to give him hell. Luckily for the earth boy Raven decided it wasn't the right time to unleash her powers so they drove off.

_**She says she's no good with words, but I'm worse.**_

**1.) French for It Takes Two to tango.**


	3. Rythme Avec De l'Énergie

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: This was supposed to be a one shot, but I got really into it and decided to dissect the story into pieces. I like it because now I have more freedom.**

**Disclaimer: I want to be inside your heaven. Take me to the place you run to.**

**Dedication: Nisa who was nice enough to review both chapters I have so far.**

**Chapter Three: Rythme Avec De l'Énergie**

**_Two hours later; down town Magix_**

Raven and Lamort had finished eating at The Mad Cow (1) and were now walking down the darkening streets of Magix having parked Lamort's hoverbike in the parking lot.

"So we ate together in public, are you going to take me back to school now?" Raven asked trying to drop a hint.

"Not yet _cheré_, not yet." Lamort replied pointedly ignoring his 'date's' tone of voice. "I hear tell dat y' like to dance."

Raven shrugged. "I've been known to move my feet around a dance floor."

"Doan be shy _cheré_, dat brunette fairy what came wit you, she say you an' excellent dancer."

Raven made a mental note to kill Ailani. "Okay I can dance, so can millions of other girls. Why didn't you bring one of them along?"

Lamort gave her a full fledged smile, "Because none o' dem are de _défi_ dat y' are."

"_Défi_?" Raven asked confused. The two of them were now standing shoulder to shoulder in the entrance line to a dance club. The pulsing beat from inside the building spilled out into the street causing the music witch to sway her hips in time to the tune and become oblivious to bystanders watching her.

"_Défi_. Challenge. I doan mean it as an insult _cheré_." He near shouted that as they got into the club, Lamort being the half gentleman that he is paid their cover and ignored Raven's no touching rule to guide her over to a table near the bar.

Raven shrugged. "I'm not insulted… I think. A bit surprised, but not insulted. Now go get me some water Bayou Rat, I'm gonna dance." Not waiting for a syllable of protest the onyx haired girl sauntered off to the dance floor and began to sway to the music flowing through her blood.

Lamort grabbed a bottle of water for Raven and a soda for himself. He would have liked to have some alcohol, but he was driving and he knew of too many people- including his own father- who'd kill him for driving under the influence. So instead Lamort settled back at the table with his non alcoholic beverage and watched Raven lose herself in the music. He was entranced by the way she moved and was oddly jealous of any guy who came too close.

Finally after a few songs Raven began to feel dehydrated and went back over to where Lamort was sitting, messing with the ace of hearts from a deck of playing cards. She took the water bottle off the table and unscrewed the cap while shooting Lamort suspicious glances "You didn't poison this, did you Bayou Rat?" She asked cautiously before taking a sip

"Didn't 'ave enough time ta do it _belle_." Lamort replied swallowing the rest of his soda. "So how'd y' learn ta dance like dat?"

"It's in my blood I guess. My mom's a fairy of music from Melody so I can move to anything. How'd you learn to do that thing with the cards?" She returned enjoying the look of shock on her companion's face. "I take it you thought I didn't notice."

"_Mais non belle._ " Lamort replied trying to regain composure. "My _père_ 'e 'as de same abilities. I inherited dem from 'im."

"Fair enough." Raven said tapping her feet with the endless stream of music. She was slowly finding Lamort to not be as vile and obnoxious as she once thought. That fact both thrilled and worried her. "So, what do you think about this whole deal?"

"What whole deal?"

"Being stuck in the past?"

"Ah, dat?" Lamort flashed Raven a lazy grin. "I doan care _cheré._ Actually I enjoy dis since I git to be with de most _belle femmé_ I've ever seen."

"You can flirt all you want LaBeau, but you should know flattery may end you in traction."

"As long as it's you _cheré_, I doan care if I die."

They sat in silence after that, Raven drinking her water and Lamort practicing his powers with his cards. Then a very familiar- to Raven at least- song came on calling the music witch.

_**While we're young and beautiful, dancing in our bare feet**_

**I know isn't it amazing? I have three chapters up so far in less than twenty-four hours! How about you all do me a favor for that and review? Nisa did.**

**1.) I had to include the Mad Cow. It's a staple setting. Like Alfea, Cloud Tower and Mac 'n' Cheese**


	4. Danser Sur le Bord de la Raison

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: It wasn't intentional, but this chapter turned into a song fic. The song is called Love Heals Your Heart and it's by Third Day. The lyrics are in Italics. Oh and the reasons for the T rating are starting to show up.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne veux pas ceci, me rappelle cela. Je n'oublierai jamais à où vous êtes (1) **

**Dedication: Nisa and Rogue who have been sweet enough to review. Oh and to Angel who was nice enough to help me pick out a song for this chapter that fit the mood.**

**Chapter Four: Danser Sur le Bord de la Raison (2)**

The music was familiar and the urge to dance to it was overpowering to Raven, like an addiction that she just couldn't shake. Unfortunately it was a slow song so Raven needed a dance partner and the only one she could find on such short notice was Lamort.

"C'mon Bayou Rat you're going to dance with me." Raven ordered standing up and reaching her hands out to the young man who had been bane of her existence for the past week.

"But what abou' your rule earlier abou' no touchin'?" Lamort asked in a cheeky tone.

Raven sighed. "Yeah like you were paying attention to that rule the whole night."

" 'Ey I was tryin' ta obey. Y're the one who was 'angin' on ta me when we were comin' out 'ere."

"You were driving a levabike. And you were driving like a bat out of hell. Of course I'm going to hang on to you when my only other choice is becoming one with the pavement." The violet eyed girl argued back. "So do you want to dance or what?"

Lamort, realizing that Raven was serious, took her hands in his and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor where other couples where already dancing to the music.

_Did you think you were immune to this  
Did you think you could escape without infection  
You do all you're able to resist  
Just to avoid the danger of rejection_

Raven smirked as Lamort nervously placed one hand on her shoulder and held her hand with the other as though she was going to send him through a wall at any time. "You don't dance too much do you?" She quipped, adjusting his hands so they were in a more comfortable position around her waist.

The red eyed boy hardly met her eyes. "Eh, not too much." He whispered enjoying the feel of Raven's skin beneath his fingers. "I doan git invited out ta too many places."

_Memory warns you of the past  
When it all went wrong_

"Don't worry then. Just keep your hands where I placed them and follow my lead."

"I'll try my best."

_When you think your life is shattered  
And there's no way to be fixed again  
Love heals your heart  
At a time you least expected  
You're alive like you have never been  
Love heals your heart_

As the song played on Raven found herself relaxing in Lamort's arms and moving closer. It was as though she was slowly losing all reason by being so close to this exasperating young man. The music witch wasn't sure what to make of her sudden emotions towards the Bayou Rat, but she was sure she'd have to make a choice soon.

_Everybody has a wall to climb  
That was built to guard the pain that holds them captive  
Every smile that they would hide behind  
Will try to mask the hurt beneath the surface_

However Lamort's mind wasn't troubled by anything close to what was running through Raven's. Although he did look down from time to time and wonder why those deep amethyst eyes were gazing at him so intently. But every time he went to ask any questions his throat dried up. There was something hiding behind her eyes that he was sure she wasn't about to share with him. Lamort wasn't going to push it though, he had plenty of things in his past that he'd like to hide as well.

_Sometimes it's hard to understand  
How we're trapped inside_

As she danced the lyrics of the song worked their way into Raven's head making her think about past events. Confrontations with her so-called friends when she'd told them she was going to attend Cloud Tower. The not too pleasant reactions of her ex boyfriend when he found out she wanted to be a witch. And the fact that even though in many ways she was a social pariah Lamort probably didn't see her that way. And maybe he actually liked her.

_When you think your life is shattered  
And there's no way to be fixed again  
Love heals your heart  
At a time you least expected  
You're alive like you have never been  
Love heals your heart_

Finding the song over with Lamort looked down to see Raven looking up at him with a strange expression on her face. It was almost as though she wanted him to kiss her, but if Raver wasn't really about to drop the rules Lamort wasn't going to get lost in that temptation.

"Eh, _cheré _are you okay?" He asked concern evident on his face and in his voice.

Raven shook her head a few times as though trying to clear her mind. "Uh yeah, I guess." She finally replied.

"You look like you need some air."

"You mean walk back outside with you? Alone."

Lamort shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I mean dat. Doan worry _cheré_ I just need to take a break and I doan trust some o' de characters outside."

"And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"I've behaved myself so far, 'aven't I _cheré_?"

"Fair enough."

Breaking the no contact rule yet again Lamort led Raven out the door and into a side alley where they just leaned back against the cool bricks. The music was still pulsing inside so every so often Raven would catch the beat and sway to it and Lamort would pretend not to notice how her clothing shifted when she moved. In order to distract himself, Lamort lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

"You know those things take years off your life every time you inhale right?" Raven chided.

"I know dat."

"Then why do you do it?"

Lamort let out a cloud of smoke away from Raven's face and said nothing.

"It's just that there are cooler ways to die." The music witch argued.

"So are you having fun _cheré_?" the red eyed boy asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, in spite of myself I believe I am."

"I'm glad ta 'ear it Raven." He whispered, enjoying the sound of her name.

"Too bad the party's over." A new voice growled.

_**Don't blink because it's not over**_

**Whew! A longer chapter and a cliff hanger. Sorry it took me two days to update. I hope you all liked it.**

**1.) Part of the lyrics from Glycerin by Bush. The translation is: I don't want this, remember that. I'll never forget where you're at.**

**2.) French for Dancing on the Edge of Reason. I think it fit the chapter. And in case anyone was wondering chapter three translated to Rhythm with Energy**


	5. Garçons Stupides et Cartes Éclatantes

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: Man from a one shot to going on five chapters? This story has become a regular hydra.**

**Disclaimer: Oh look, there's an arctic front coming through. Blimey it's cold now! **

**Dedication: Nisa and Rogue who have been sweet enough to review. Now why don't the rest of you do the same eh?**

**Chapter Five: Garçons Stupides et Cartes Éclatantes (1)**

Both Raven and Lamort turned to see three teenaged boys flanking them in the alley. The one who had spoken was a bulky brunette who seemed to be the leader by his arrogant stance. "The party's over." He repeated. "Unless you'd like to join us." He added smiling suggestively at Raven. The onyx haired witch gave the boy a rude gesture in return.

"Beg your pardon _mon ami _(2)." Lamort replied meaning none of the words he'd spoken, "But what do y' mean by 'De Party is over?'"

"I mean that you're on our turf, and as payment for trespassing we have to take something of yours."

"Oh, I'm dreadful sorry, we didn't see the sign that said 'Welcome to Loserville, population three." Raven drawled unaware of the potential hazard her sarcasm could cause. She was just upset that three stupid boys, a red head, a blond and a brunette, had the nerve to confront her and one was staring pointedly at her chest making her wish she'd taken Marie's advice and dressed like a nun- whatever that was. "So if you'll excuse us we're just going to leave."

"Oh no you're not." The brunette, a said grabbing Raven's wrists in one of his large hands. "You're staying right here."

Raven briefly considered correcting the guy by telling him that Lamort was far from being her boyfriend but she realized that it wouldn't be the best thing. In fact that could just make matters worse so she just stayed silent and let Lamort do some talking.

"Now jus' a second _mon ami_ what kind o' payment are y' talkin' abou'?" the Cajun asked making a move for his back pocket. "Jus' leave de girl alone and I'll fix it for you righ' now."

The trio of troublemakers looked at Lamort quizzically. The one holding Raven tightened his grip on her wrist causing the onyx haired girl to wince in pain. "Hey, watch it I bruise!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" The guy yelled back, his face inches away from Raven's face.

"You want to speak down wind, please? Your breath is like the breeze off a landfill."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

"Why don't you let go of my hands and then we'll see how tough you really are?" Raven taunted, yes she was afraid, and she would be lying if she tried to say she wasn't. But for some reason fear made her angry and she felt that she could build on it if given the chance.

The brunette boy swung one of his hands back preparing to slap her, but was interrupted by Lamort

" 'Eh _mes amis_. Catch!" The red eyed young man shouted as he charged a tarot card and sent it at the other boys. The guy holding Raven ducked and rolled to avoid the flaming object's explosion letting her go.

"What the hell was that?" the lead guy demanded angrily as he struggled to stand up.

"Dat would be my payment." Lamort replied, his voice dangerously calm. "Now let de girl go before I git mad."

"And if we refuse?"

Raven grinned and focused her magic into her hands letting it disperse into the wall right behind the lead idiot. "You really don't want to know."

The brunette who had been holding Raven shrugged. "Maybe we'll just take our chances."

"I was 'opin' you'd say dat." Lamort replied, smirking as he fired up another object and shot it at the attackers. However he was too intent on getting revenge and didn't notice the blonde boy coming from behind him until it was too late.

"Lamort! Watch out!" Raven shouted too late. The auburn haired young man slumped to the ground after being hit at certain pressure points. This pissed Raven off, it was bad enough that these three jerks had accosted them, but now one of them decided to pull off a sneak attack. 'Well' the music witch thought to herself watching Lamort struggle to get back up, 'Two can play that game.' She began summoning a large amount of musical energy- an easy task since they were still in close proximity to the dance club- and directed it straight at Lamort's attacker.

The blast of magic hit the trio off guard; they finally decided to run off with their tails between their legs to wait for easier prey later on. Their hasty departure allowed Raven to hurry over to Lamort and check how he was doing. She knelt beside the fallen young man and lifted his head into her lap. "Hey you okay now?" Raven asked

Lamort slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Raven. "I am now _cheré_." He admitted. "But I could stay in pain for a while longer if you'd 'old me like dis."

Raven began to breathe deeply- it was the only thing that kept her from dropping Lamort's head back onto the pavement.

_**Sweet like a kiss. Sharp as a razor blade.**_

**Well, that only took me six days and some indecisiveness. I hope you liked it. I think I have two chapters left to go, but I'm not sure yet.**

**1.) This translates to Stupid boys and exploding cards.**

**2.) _Mon ami_ translates to my friend. And _mes amis_ is My friends.**


	6. Embrassez moi sur la Bouche

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: Hehe six chapters, I think I may finally be winding this thing down.**

**Disclaimer: Love shines brightest in the dark. (1)**

**Dedication: Nisa and Rogue who have been sweet enough to review and Angel who helped me get through the kissing block with an IM.**

**Chapter Six: Embrassez-moi sur la Bouche(2)**

_**Sometime later- a park in Magix**_

It was getting late and one part of Raven was telling her that now would be a good time to suggest taking her back to Cloud Tower so she could get some rest and get ready to face the barrage of questions. But another part of her wanted to stay longer with Lamort and blow off curfew. That part was in the middle of winning a battle with her conscience at the moment.

"I hope you don't think that just because you helped me out with those losers back near the club that I owe you anything." Raven said breaking the silence.

"_Mais non cheré._ I wasn't t'inkin' dat a'tall." Lamort replied calmly. "You din't need my 'elp anyway."

Raven blushed at his near compliment and opted to change the topic. "So, what do you think of being canon fodder? (3)"

"_Excusez-moi _?"

"Heh, sorry. I meant how do you like Red Fountain?"

"Eh, dey took away mah cigarettes an' dat prince from Solaria is a pain in de ass."

"Yes, that's an accurate description of Sean. But if they took your cigarettes, then why are you carrying a pack in your pocket?" The music witch demanded indicating the crushed pack of cigarettes in Lamort's back pocket.

"Eh, _mon père_ is a master thief. I picked up a t'ing o' _deux_ from 'im."

"My dad's pretty good at picking locks." Raven admitted as they stopped to sit on a bench. "I learned some tricks from him too."

"Is 'e a thief as well?" Lamort asked staring into Raven's eyes.

"No. Why?"

"Because someone had to have stolen some stars and put dem in your eyes."

Raven rolled her aforementioned eyes in response. "That was lame." She said giggling. " I can't believe you said something like that."

"You t'ink I'm funny?"

"I think you're bloody hilarious. Like that time a few days ago when you walked into a light pole when we were all in Magix and fell flat on your butt."

"Maybe dat was because I was watchin' yours."

Raven stopped laughing and turned to stare at Lamort. "Now why would you go and do a thing like that?"

" 'Ow could I 'elp not to look?" The red eyed boy replied suggestively, earning a punch from Raven. "Damn, you hit like a guy!"

"You deserved it."

"Well, can you blame me? You're nice ta look at." Lamort argued, and then quickly grabbed Raven's hands before she could hit him again. "Doan 'it me again. Can't you just take a compliment?"

"Nope. At least not from you."

Carefully Lamort placed a hand on Raven's chin and turned her head towards him. "Well, maybe y' should git used ta dem from me _cheré._"

"Why?" Raven managed to ask before Lamort's lips descended on hers. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, and when Raven's brain did click in she decided to just go with her gut for once instead of fighting the flow and kissed him back.

This motion managed to shock the two of them, but not enough to stop any of the actions, if anything it just intensified the kissing. A few moments and some misplaced chopsticks later they decided to come up for air.

"Dat wasn't bad was it?" Lamort asked grinning.

Raven grinned back. "Well, next time I think you should try a mint so it's not like kissing an ashtray, but other than that I found it rather enjoyable." (4)

In response Lamort popped a breath mint in his mouth and began kissing her again.

**_I can_**'**_t explain, what you can_**'**_t explain_**

**Well, shorter but right to the point. Please review I have either one or two more chapters after this.**

**1.) Name the show, the episode and who said it.**

**2.) Translates to Kiss me on the mouth**

** 3.) Nice little nickname for the boys of Red Fountain stemming from a conversation about the school name on the 4Kids' message boards.**

** 4.) I have to agree with Raven on this comment. Sorry smokers.**


	7. Libérez Pas Tout à Fait À la Maison

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: Hmm, a one shot that mutated into seven chapters. Yeah I have commitment issues. Oh and I'm calling Mystique either Mystique or Ms Darkholm so no one confuses her with my Raven.**

**Disclaimer: You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now.(1)**

**Dedication: My really great reviewers. You know, the ones I hope I didn't confuse with all the French and improvised accents. Oh and my extensive music collection- which I am slowly running out of room for.**

**Chapter Seven: Libérez Pas Tout à Fait À la Maison(2)**

**_Late night riding back to Cloud Tower_**

"I can't believe we stayed out past curfew." Raven groaned as she and Lamort sped along the nearly deserted streets of Magix. "If my dad finds out, I am grounded in both times!"

"_Détendez _(3) Raver. No one is gonna find out dat we missed curfew." Lamort soothed. "I'll sneak y' in, if I have ta. Doan worry."

After quietly mulling the situation over in her head and realizing that maybe some things were worth getting grounded in both lifetimes for, Raven sighed and leaned in closer. "Hey even if I get in trouble, I say now it was worth it."

"Now dat's what I like ta 'ear. I knew you'd enjoy yourself."

"You didn't know a damn thing. You were just hoping I'd fall for you enough to let you get into my pants."

"Now 'ow c'n y' t'ink somet'in' like dat?" Lamort asked sounding hurt. "I only wanted ta kiss ya, an' look at how dat worked out."

Raven found herself groaning again. She probably would have smacked Lamort's head if they weren't going twice the speed limit and he wasn't driving. Instead she just silently hoped that in the event they did decide to forge more of a relationship than just mere physical admiration, it wouldn't always be like what was going on now. Because if it was, Raven was going to search for a good cliff and shove Lamort off of it.

"Eh, _cheré_. Wha' are y' t'inkin' about?"

Raven grinned against his back before coming back with a cheeky(4) reply. "Doing bad things to you, that's all."

It took all of Lamort's will power to keep the hoverbike from flying over so he could try and see exactly what was going on in Raven's head.

**_Some time later at Cloud Tower_**

"Wow you're such a gentleman walking me to my door and everything." Raven teased as Lamort carried her piggy back up the steps to Cloud Tower. They'd taken a few unexpected detours which resulted in getting lost, turned around and at one point having an impromptu make out session just for the hell of it. So needless to say the drive back to school was very scenic and Raven was now one very exhausted witch.

"It was either dis or allowin' y' ta fall flat on your face _cheré_." Lamort replied as he struggled up the steps. "An' I couldn't let y' do dat."

"Thanks, you can let me down here." The black haired witch mumbled as Lamort gently swung her off his back on to the top steps of Cloud Tower. "I'll think of a way to get up to my room."

"I could carry you up to your room."

"Yeah, like that wouldn't end in something we'd _both_ regret. I'll be fine don't worry." Raven got on her toes to give Lamort a quick parting kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she added, opening the door.

Lamort just stood in a daze and nodded. "Yeah, I think we have that thing at that place."

Raven rolled her eyes. That boy was '_Très difficile'_ (5) to use his language, but cute. Of course he probably knew he was cute and that's why he was difficult. "Good night." She added waving Lamort off, the red eyed boy turned and raced down the steps back to his bike. Raven closed the front door of the school and leaned against it surveying the interior. The downstairs common areas and hallways were dark and deserted. Or so Raven thought as she made her way to the stairs, she'd managed to make it to the first landing when she spotted Mystique waiting for her.

"Aren't you up a bit late?" Ms. Darkholm asked raising an eyebrow.

"I uh… went to go see my mom." Raven fibbed knowing full well that Mystique could see right through her.

"Which is why she called earlier looking for you. So did your father for that matter."

"Oh shit." The music witch gasped. "I'm so dead."

"I told them you were studying for some exams and then you went out with your friends to relax."

"Thank you so much Ms. D. I owe you big time!" Raven gushed, nearly hugging her teacher in gratitude for covering up her whereabouts. Then thinking the conversation was over the music witch continued her ascent up the stairs, just to be stopped again by the same woman.

"So, did you have fun with my grandson?" Mystique asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Raven blushed. "It was an experience that I definitely won't forget. That's for damn sure."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, actually I enjoyed myself. Which for some reason I find extremely disturbing."

"Disturbing in what way, Ms. Iacono?" Ms. Darkholm asked sounding concerned.

"It's hard to explain. I just didn't plan on liking that Bayou Rat that's all. May I please be excused?"

"Yes you may. But don't let this be an every night occurrence."

Raven nodded and quickly made her way to her temporary room she was sharing with Lilith since Aradia had moved in with Alex thanks to unforeseen circumstances. The music witch had managed to luck out in one respect. The platinum haired fire witch was either a heavy sleeper or out with her boyfriend. Deciding that she didn't give a damn either way Raven quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed.

_**When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.**_

**Well, that wasn't too bad. And if you want to see what happens to Lamort when he gets to Red Fountain you'll have to review.**

**1.) Hey name the song!**

**2.) Translates to: Not Quite home free.**

**3.) Translates to: Relax **

**4.) Nice little Britt word meaning impudent or saucy. I had to throw it in for Nisa.**

**5.)** **And this kiddies translates to Very difficult**


	8. Son Père Me Veut Des Morts

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: I think this is my last chapter… I think. Maybe I should stop thinking eh? Because I really don't think it's my last now.**

**Disclaimer: It's better to keep quiet and let everyone think you're stupid than to open your mouth and prove them right**

**Dedication: My really great reviewers. You know, the ones I hope I didn't confuse with all the French and improvised accents. Oh and my extensive music collection- which I am slowly running out of room for.**

**Chapter Eight: Son Père Me Veut Des Morts (1)**

Lamort wandered back into Red Fountain grinning like a Cheshire cat. Heading into the room he was sharing with Nathan, Adon and Austin was relatively easy, but keeping his date a secret wasn't even in the same area code. And Lamort had his newest acquaintances to thank for that.

"So, how was your date with Raven?" Adon asked as Lamort entered the room.

"He's in one piece, so he probably didn't try anything." Austin noted smirking.

"Which means that in Lamort's world the date sucked." Nathan explained grinning.

"Quite de contrary Nate. Lamort got wot 'e wanted." Lamort corrected, enjoying the shocked expressions on his roommate's faces.

"Oh man! I hope you didn't get Raven knocked up!" Austin exclaimed, assuming he'd caught on to where the red eyed boy was heading with his story.

"_Mais non_, I didn't go dat far." Lamort sounded slightly insulted. "What kind of guy d' ya t'ink I am?"

"Gee I don't know." Adon replied sarcastically. "The kind who walked into a lamp post because he was checking out some girl's derrière?"

"Ram, I've known you for years, what kind of guy am I supposed to think you are?" Nathan reasoned.

"Eh _voici la vérité_ (2) I am like dat. But Ah did give Raver 'er space."

"How many times did she turn you down before you finally did the deed?" Adon teased.

"_Mais non _she didn't turn me down. Jus' threatened me a few times."

Austin faked a yawn. "If nothing interesting happened, then can we just go to bed?"

"She's an excellent kisser." Lamort admitted slyly as he climbed into his bed and turned off the light.

"Is that all?" Adon asked.

"Wouldn't y' like ta know? But a gentleman doesn't kiss 'n tell."

"You just did." Nathan pointed out. "Plus you're no gentleman."

"Can't you two just finish that in the morning?" Adon suggested.

"Yeah, you're grating on my nerves." Austin added.

"Fair enough." Nathan agreed.

"Good night." Lamort muttered before closing his eyes and drifting off into dreams filled with a certain onyx haired music witch with ivory skin.

**_The next morning at breakfast_**

"So you managed to bag the music witch?" Sean chided as he stood behind Lamort in the line for breakfast.

"_Mais non._ We went on a date and I got lucky." Lamort replied calmly. The red eyed young man was unaware that Riven was right behind him. Until he spun around and found himself face to face with a pair of relatively familiar violet eyes. "_Bonjour_"

"What were you doing with my daughter?" Riven shot back, ignoring Lamort's greeting.

"Your daugh'er?" Lamort asked confused. "Wha' would ah be doin' wit a baby?"

"Not the baby. My younger daughter… Raven? Black hair, violet eyes. The ability to manipulate music." Riven paused a moment to let the description sink in. "She came through that damned portal with you, Bayou rat!"

The red eyed man blinked a few times, being called Bayou Rat by Raven was one thing, but he wasn't too sure he liked how it sounded coming from this guy whose hair was shaped like Jello. "Ah, Raven. _Oui_ I know 'er."

"I don't care if you know her. What the hell were you doing with her last night that you got lucky?"

"Wha' business is it o' yours?" Lamort asked glaring at Riven.

"I'm her father. If you even think about her the wrong way, it's my business."

"Y' know what? I doan t'ink so?"

Riven grabbed the collar of Lamort's shirt and dragged the boy closer, "Listen Bayou Rat, stay away from Raven."

"And if I refuse?" Lamort taunted.

Somehow sensing that there was about to be more than just a slight confrontation Remy swooped in at the nick of the time to save Lamort from Riven. "'Ey calm down now wha's all de trouble?"

Riven glared daggers at both boys. "Just keep your son away from my daughter."

"Which daughter?" Remy asked trying not to sound amused.

"Both. But mostly Raven."

"As I've said before, what if I refuse?" Lamort asked again.

"Then I guess you'll be my sparring partner this afternoon." Riven replied walking away.

"_Oui_ I'll be there." Lamort called after him.

_**That afternoon at Red Fountain.**_

News of Riven and Lamort's fight spread through the school like wildfire and by that afternoon any specialist who could was assembled in the one o'clock combat class.

"I'm glad you showed up." Riven taunted staring down Lamort. "I was afraid I'd have to hunt you down."

"Bah, no LaBeau has evah backed away from a challenge." Lamort replied copying Riven's tone. "So, what d' y' wan' ta be schooled in?"

"Savate.(3) I'm sure you've heard of it."

Remy didn't know whether to laugh or fall over on the floor in shock, but Lamort just smirked. "_Oui_, dat I 'ave. Ah do 'ope y' doan min' bein' embarrassed 'round yer friends."

"Just shut up and show me what you've got." Riven retorted getting into his stance. He'd find out in just a few minutes just how much Lamort had heard of this French form of kick boxing.

_**Some days you're the Louisville Slugger, and some days you're the ball.**_

**Yeah it took a while, but I finally have my eighth chapter done, so please review. And please enjoy the wonderful bit of information courtesy of Wikipedia.**

**1.) Translates to Her Father Wants Me Dead**

**2.) Translates to Here's the truth.**

**3.) Savate (pronounced/savat/), also known as boxe française (_French boxing_), French Kickboxing or French Footfighting, is a French Martial art which uses both the hands and feet as weapons and combines elements of western boxing with graceful kicking techniques. Savate is perhaps the only style of kickboxing in which the fighters habitually wear shoes. A practitioner of savate is called a _savateur_ (male) or _savateuse_ (female).**


	9. Les Éruptions et Enfonçes

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: Well I guess eight wasn't the last chapter. I mean how the hell could I end a story with something like that? And if you get confused please refer to the foot notes provided at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Winx Club or Xmen. If I did, Bloom wouldn't know what hit her. But here's a hint- it'd be big and yellow. Also Scooter well… we won't go there.**

**Dedication: Wikipedia. That's the only way I knew anything about Savate**.

**Chapter Nine: Les Éruptions et Enfonçes(1)**

"Y' sure y' wont ta do dis?" Lamort asked also getting into his stance. He shot Riven a questioning look as he did so.

"Yes I'm sure." Riven retorted.

"Fine." Lamort then started off the match with a _revers_ (2) nearly knocking Riven off his feet. "But I do warn you I made i' ta a white glove rank (3) before endin' up heah."

"You don't say." Riven commented regaining his balance. He then proceeded to throw a crochet (4) punch at the red eyed boy. Riven's fist barely made contact as Lamort leaned back then threw a _direct bras avant_ (5) in his direction.

The other students in attendance started to make themselves more comfortable as the match wore on.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Marilee commented as she sat down between Nathan and John.

"I've no bloody idea." John replied.

"I've seen Lamort fight." Nathan told both of them. "He's pretty good so this could take the rest of the afternoon."

"Bollocks!(6) I shoulda gone ta git some snacks before this then." John cursed.

_**Fifteen minutes later.**_

"'Eh, you're not dat bad." Lamort commented after Riven nearly hit him again, this time with a high _chassé_ (7)

Riven just tried another kick. "You're not too bad yourself." Then without warning he threw a few quick jabs towards Lamort's chest and face nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, why doan we make dis a little wager." The red eyed boy asked as he regained his balance and did a _fouetté_(8) kick towards Riven's shins.

The violet eyed boy raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of wager?" he asked panting. This fight was beginning to feel a bit long winded.

"If I win, y' have ta stay out o' mine an' Raven's relationship."

Riven just about lost it right there. "And if I win?"

"I'll leave 'er 'lone." Lamort grinned. "Though I c'n't promise she'll stay away from me." That got Riven angry which was exactly what Lamort was trying for. The red eyed cajun aimed another _chassé_, this time at Riven's stomach. The violet eyed boy went flying across the room.

A chorus of 'oohs' and 'Oh shits' echoed through the gym as Riven picked himself up off the ground and fixed Lamort with a death glare.

"Looks like I win _mon ami_." Lamort taunted

"That was a cheap trick LaBeau." Riven spat.

"Cheap or no, I still won."

"I don't care, we never had an agreement!"

"Do you think we should pry them apart?" Lori asked as she sat watching from the sidelines next to Onyx and Alex.

"Only if you want to get your hand bit off." Alex replied calmly.

"Den I guess we should fight again." Lamort declared from his place on the gym floor.

"You're on!" Riven shouted getting ready to fight again.

"I think you two have done enough rumbling for one day." Logan declared making his way to the gym floor and forcing himself between the two teens. "I don't give a damn what this is about, but both of you, clean up and report to Saladin's office. I'm going to suggest a light punishment since it's Lamort's first offence."

"An' wha' would dat be?" Lamort asked cautiously.

"Cleaning the dragon stalls, and a three day detention." Logan replied glaring at the red eyed boy. "And don't think I didn't know about you coming in late after being out with that Cloud Tower girl." Then the stocky Canadian glared at everyone else in attendance. "Class dismissed!" No one needed to be told twice.

**_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost_ **

**Well, it took a while, but my fight chapter is finally done. Please read and review.**

**1.) Translates to Kicks and Jabs**

**2.) crescent or roundhouse kick making contact with the sole of the shoe), high, medium, or low.**

**3.) In Savate members in white glove rank are considered instructors in training.**

**4.) hook, bent arm punch**

**5.) A jab with the lead hand**

**6.) Basically translates to dammit **

**7.) side or front piston-action kick**

**8.) literally "whip," crescent or roundhouse kick making contact with the reinforced toe of the shoe**


	10. Petites Révélations

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: I'm going to stop with the notes and this story will be over when it finally winds itself down**

**Disclaimer** **And you can't see when all your dreams are coming true**

**Dedication: Some really cool interesting people.**

**Chapter ten: Petites Révélations**(1)

**_Later that afternoon, Cloud Tower_**

After being forced to stay after in detention and write about how they wouldn't try to kill eachother the two were finally let go. Riven headed off to Alfea to try and convince Musa that their younger daughter shouldn't be allowed to date until she was at least fifty and Lamort hopped on his bike and headed to Cloud Tower. He'd only just pulled into the main courtyard when he was confronted by Charissa and Amber.

"Is it true you got into a kick boxing match with Riven?" Charissa asked as soon as she spotted her cousin.

"'Ey 'e started it." Lamort defended. "How'd y' find out abou' dat?"

"Seems that Adon was over visiting Lapis and he spilled the beans." Amber explained

"You fought my father?" Raven asked getting into the conversation. "Now that's just odd."

"According to Adon's story it wasn't so much of a fight as it was a sad display of your father's fighting skills." The blond witch replied. "Apparently Ram knows how to fight."

"I'm gonna be grounded 'til I'm fifty." Raven groaned.

"In which timeline?" Carrie asked.

"Both. Can someone just shoot me now?"

"But t'ink of all da fun we'd miss if someone did dat." Lamort chided.

"Think of what my dad's gonna do now." Raven sighed.

"Hey, Ambi, what do you say we go find Jason and blow this pop stand?" Carrie suddenly suggested.

"Why?" The blonde asked confused.

"Because something tells me we're intruding." Carrie replied dragging Amber off so Raven and Lamort could have some vague resemblance of privacy.

When they were relatively alone Lamort turned to Raven who was sitting on a bench, jotting things down in a dark purple notebook and gently took her pen away. "Talk ta me sugah."

"I can't talk, I'm writing a new song and I just got some lyrics in my head." Raven protested trying in vain to get her pen back from Lamort.

"An' if I refuse?"

"I'll probably not speak to you at all. Just let me finish this one line." The onyx haired witch wheedled.

Lamort sighed and reluctantly handed Raven back her pen. "Why don't you use a lap top like your friends do?" he asked looking over the music witch's shoulder at what she was writing and not understanding what it meant.

"It doesn't have the same feel." Raven answered, recapping her pen. " I need to feel the words coming through my fingers."

"Fair enough, so, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing's going on." Raven protested. "I'm just tired. Ms. Darkholm made me do a presentation for transformations."

"Sounds interesting."

"Only if you like being confused every few seconds because some student or teacher is asking for someone with your name." Raven tilted her head back on the bench letting her hair fall over the edge. "So, how much trouble did you get me in to?"

"Jus' enough ta convince _ton père_ (2) dat y' should stay away from me."

"Oh joy unbounded. How'd that happen again?"

"Well, 'e wasn't a fan of _mon père_(3) ta begin wit. I jus' went an' made it worse." Lamort replied sounding only slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm, I wonder how long it'll be before he comes over here to check up on me." Raven mused while inching closer to Lamort with a sneaky smile on her face.

Lamort inched closer as well. "Let's find out." He replied before touching her lips with his.

**_What I chase won't set me free_**

**Okay everyone thanks for waiting so damn long for this chapter, I'm experiencing some writer's block I guess. So now I have a vote for my reviewers. Should I have Riven (and or Musa) come up on this scene. Or should I just skip ahead to a few days? Thanks in advance**

**1.)** Translates to Small Revelations

**2.)** Your father (informal)

**3.)** My father


	11. Défendez le

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: A bit OOC for Musa, but I think with AU stories you can take liberties.**

**Disclaimer: Free sample for tampons, catalog, renewal notice… nope, still nothing saying I own anything.**

**Dedication: My reviewers who told me what they want to see. **

**Chapter Eleven: Défendez-le** (1)

It had been a few days since his fight with Lamort and Riven had finally managed to convince Musa that she needed to be the one to try and talk to their daughter about dating.

So on Friday afternoon after classes were finished, Musa declined a shopping trip with Stella and Ailani so she could call up Raven for some needed one on one time.

"Hey…mom." Raven said in an unsure tone when she heard Musa's voice on the other line.

The music fairy was a bit shocked at hearing someone near her age call her mom, but she recovered quickly. "Hey, Raven?"

"Well, back home you call me Rusa, but whatever. What's up?"

Musa made a quick mental note to use that name and continued. "Not much. I just wanted to get to know you better. Do you think you could make it over to Alfea so we could have a little mother daughter chat?"

"It's about Lamort, isn't it?" Raven asked suspiciously.

Musa was glad that Raven couldn't see her face flush in embarrassment. "Yeah, some of it."

Raven sighed. "Fine, I'll be over there in a few minutes." To herself she thought of how being stuck in the past with her parents was just as bad as being stuck in the future with her sister for a teacher.

**_Fifteen Minutes Later at Alfea_**

Raven stepped off the bus and gazed at the pale pink building which was Alfea. "Ugh, if I never have to see another pastel after this incident I will be one happy person." She muttered making her way onto the campus.

Since Raven was a student at Cloud Tower, the only time she ever entered Alfea in her time line was to attend an inter school function or to hunt down her two truant band members. So she was more than a little lost and didn't see any of her mom's friends in sight. Wandering around the courtyard, Raven wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings and walked right into a girl with dark brown hair.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the girl demanded haughtily.

"Oops, guess I forgot it was 'Don't Run Over a Troll' Day ." Raven quipped.

"You'll pay for that."

"Sorry, I'm flat broke, but you can send a bill to me care of Cloud Tower."

"You're a witch?"

"Tell the fairy what she's won."

"I don't know what someone told you, but witches aren't welcome in Alfea. Leave now and I'll go easy on you."

"I can't do that, I'm supposed to meet someone here, so get out of my way if you please." Raven asked in a very polite tone- for her anyway.

By now a crowd was starting to gather and the brunette fairy wasn't about to lose face by backing down, especially to a witch. "Why don't I show you what happens to witches who come on to Alfea turf?" She snarled.

Grinning at the older girl, Raven got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on old lady!"

That comment was all it took for the older girl to go from civvies to her fairy form. "How dare you call me old!" She shouted angrily. "Thunder avalanche!"

The attack caused the ground to shake and a few unfortunate students to topple over, but Raven was still standing. "Please tell me that wasn't an attack." She scoffed. "Bass boost!"

And thus began the real battle between Raven and the fairy who she will soon learn is Carla of Geos. (2)

_**Meanwhile inside Alfea**_

Musa was waiting somewhat impatiently for Raven to show her face in the student lounge when Layla popped her head in. "Hey Musa, why are you in here all by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my wayward daughter to show up." Musa replied dryly. "You haven't seen her have you?"

Layla was about to answer when a freshman fairy came by and shouted. "Hey everyone! Carla's fighting a witch!"

The fairy of music sighed. "You know what? Don't answer that I think I found her." Then she rushed out of the room with Layla tagging at her heels.

_**Back outside Alfea**_

Raven and Carla were really getting into it and not giving an inch. On the sidelines groups of fairies had formed, mostly for the brunette fairy's benefit, but there were a few girls cheering for Raven. Such as Rachel. Leilani and Twila. When Musa arrived on the scene she was shocked to see Raven hovering in mid air throwing some purple energy at her opponent. But the brunette fairy quickly dodged the attack and was preparing for another strike.

"Carla! Get your hoochie mama ass away from my daughter!" Musa shouted, drawing the attention to her.

"She's your daughter?" Carla asked incredulously.

"Yes, she is. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, she's a witch."

"Witch or fairy, she was giving you a run for your money." Leilani put in.

"Okay ladies, break it up." Ms. Griselda said interrupting another potential fight. "Anyone who has somewhere to go, get there or get detention." That announcement was heeded by all except Raven, Rachel, Leilani and Twila.

"Didn't you three hear me? You too Musa and Layla."

"I just came to collect my daughter." Musa replied.

"Same here." Layla fibbed.

"I'm going with Miss Layla and Laisha to the skate park." Rachel supplied. "We're meeting my mom there."

Layla gave the red haired teen a surprised look then quickly exited with her and her daughter leaving Musa and Raven alone with the head of discipline. "So, where do you two need to go?" Griselda asked suspiciously.

"To my room to talk privately." Musa replied dragging Raven off by the wrists. The music fairy was tempted to use the younger girl's ear, but she wasn't sure if that would be considered abuse or not.

_**Inside Alfea**_

"So, this is what the rooms look like at Alfea?" Raven asked, trying to break the silence which had reigned since she and Musa had sat down in the empty student lounge.

"Yes, kind of. So, about Lamort." Musa began, still not knowing how to start the conversation. She didn't want it to be a parallel of the one she'd had with her father years ago about Riven, but somehow that seemed inevitable.(3)

"Well, his sister is my roommate. And I went out with him because I was bored." Raven answered.

"Are you still bored?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rusa, if you had to go and fall for one of the earth boys, couldn't it have been someone like Nathan?"

The onyx haired witch sighed. "Nate reminds me too much of this guy Adon and Fee tried to hook me up with back in my timeline." Raven said. "Lamort's not that bad once you get to know him. Besides, granpa hated daddy when they first met and look how things turned out."

"That situation is completely different Raven, we're talking about you and that boy. I know you both came in late from your date a few nights ago. And then he and your father had that fight." Musa ranted.

"It was a boxing match, and perfectly acceptable in class. You should see what daddy does in my time line."

"I don't care what happens in your time line. I care about what happens here. Between your bad grades and sneaking about, I think that you should be attending Alfea with me instead of going to Cloud Tower."

"But mom, the only class I got a bad grade in is transformations, and that's only because the professor and I have the same name so I can't concentrate. I have a solid B average. Nearly as good as yours." (4)

Musa had to smile at that. But then she quickly returned to the task at hand. "I still don't think that boy is right for you. I hate to make threats like this, but I feel it's necessary."

"What are you going to do mom? Put me under house arrest?" Raven quipped.

"No, but if you don't get your transformations and potions grades up soon I'm afraid I'll have to transfer you out of Cloud Tower."

"Is that all?"

"No, I agree with your dad. I don't want you seeing Lamort without supervision." Raven opened her mouth to protest, but Musa cut her off. "That's final. And if you do see him behind my back without at least three other people present, I'll enroll you in Alfea."

Raven wasn't sure whether to cry, scream or laugh so she just stared at Musa waiting for the other dark haired young woman to admit it was a joke. Finally realizing that that wouldn't be the case, Raven stood up. "What has to happen for you to repeal your thinking? Does Lamort have to help me save someone like daddy helped you rescue granpa?"

Musa looked back at Raven, but didn't say anything.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just go back to Cloud Tower, I have homework and phone call to make." And with that, Raven let herself out of the room leaving Musa to wonder what she'd gotten herself into with becoming a parent to two rebellious girls.

_**And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.**_

**Well, now the entire chapter got away from me. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Lamort:** 'Ey, where was I in dis chapter?

**CHW:** Relax, you'll be back.

**Lamort:** Okay, if y' say so.

**CHW:** Please review, or I'll send my muses to your house!

**1.) **Translates to defend it

**2.) **One of Rogue Scholar's OCs. Read her stuff!

**3.) **In The Show Must Go on (I don't remember much about Music in my Heart) Musa and her father got into a fight about not only her singing, but her dating Riven.

**4.) **This is true; in the Italian version Musa is an excellent student.


	12. Prendre son Envol

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: This would be the calm before the storm**

**Disclaimer:**** Quick, go cheer her up! **

**Dedication: My reviewers who told me what they want to see. **

**Chapter Twelve: Prendre son Envol** (1)

Finding that she needed to cool off from the confrontation with her mom, Raven took a bus to downtown Magix and got off at the stop outside one of the main parks. Checking the cargo pockets of her shorts, Raven discovered that she still had her small notebook and a pen. Feeling inspired, the music witch wandered into the park hoping to find some peace and quiet to get her frustrations out

**_Meanwhile at Cloud Tower_**

Lapis and Marie were sitting in the earth girl's room concentrating on their potions homework when the phone rang.

"It's Lamort, do we have to answer it?" Marie groaned when she checked the caller id.

"Only if you want Raven to bass boost the room." Lapis joked.

"Fine." The brunette sighed as she picked up the receiver. "Whatever you're selling, we doan want any." She said.

"Ha, ha, ve'y funny Marie. Is Raven der?" Lamort asked his sister.

"No, she went to Alfea to talk to 'er _maman_ after classes this afternoon. Did ya try dere?"

"_Mais non_ Ah called Rachel 'n all she say was dat Raven got inta a fight den Musa 'n er wen' ta talk abou' sometin'."

Lapis, who had decided to hit the speaker phone feature on the dorm phone, decided to put her two cents in. "Rachel said that Raven had a conversation with her mom."

"_Oui._"

"Well, my guess is that it was about you and her grades." The cerulean haired witch replied.

"Which would mean?"

"Try the park in Magix closest to Alfea genius."

"Why's dat?" Lamort asked confused.

"Whenever Raven has a fight with her parents she goes off with her notebook to the bike path closest to the river and writes her frustrations out." Lapis explained.

"So I should go ta see 'er?"

"I'd say so." Marie replied. "Now go find Raver so Lapis and I can go back to what we were doing."

"Eh, bien." Lamort muttered as his sister hung up on him. Seeing no other alternative, Lamort headed to where his bike was parked and then drove off to downtown Magix.

**_It's a long trip alone_ **

**Whew, sorry for the wait everyone. But I hope it was worth it. Even if it was a damn short chapter.**

**1.) Translates to Taking Flight (But that's in Quebec French)**


	13. Transformations Subtiles

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Note: And this would be the strong winds**

**Disclaimer: Hate me **

**Dedication: My reviewers who told me what they want to see. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Transformations Subtiles (1)**

While Lamort was on his way to downtown Magix trying to find Raven, someone else had already succeeded in that mission, even though she hadn't originally set out to do so.

Darcy had been walking around the same park Raven had decided to rest in when she spotted the dark haired witch. An evil grin spread across the hazel eyed witch's features as she stepped out from behind some shrubbery to reveal herself.

"Good evening." Darcy drawled in an uncharacteristic honeyed voice which caused Raven to jump a good five inches and spin around.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the younger girl demanded, she couldn't make out Darcy's features since the other girl's face was still engulfed by the shadows and dusk was approaching.

"Oh. Your mother's head on a silver platter would more than suffice for the pain she's caused me, but alas that doesn't seem like an option." The brunette woman responded as she completely emerged in the pale light of a few street lamps.

Raven drew in her breath. "Darcy Trix?" She finally asked. "I heard you died."(2)

"Yes, I've heard that rumor as well. Don't worry, I'm still quite alive here."

"Okay good, can you go annoy someone else? I'm busy." Raven announced, getting up to leave. "I don't have time for your little revenge scheme."

"What? Are you worried you'll miss curfew? Or are you afraid that you'll lose to me?" Darcy taunted knowing that the younger witch couldn't help but take the bait.

"You honestly think that I'm afraid of you? Please I took on your nieces without breaking a sweat, why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because little girl, once I beat you, I'm going to take you to the Under realm with Darkar as payment for your mother taking my daughter."

"Well then, I guess you'd better bring your best game, because I'm not going down without a fight." Raven replied as she readied herself for an attack.

"That's just what I was hoping for." Darcy stated. "Hypnotica!" A wave of dark magenta energy shot at Raven. The dark haired teen hardly had enough time to react to Darcy's attack. Raven flung up her arms and much to her amazement erected a force field against the wave of magic.

"What the hells?" Raven gasped in shock as she looked up at the bright violet dome surrounding her.

"Do you really think a little barrier like that is going to stop me?" the brunette witch taunted.

Raven smirked. "Not at all, I was just hoping to slow you down a bit." Kneeling down and placing one palm flat on the ground she turned her violet eyes up to Darcy and concentrated her magic. "Bass boost!" The ground began to tremble causing Darcy to lose her balance along with her temper.

"You'll pay for that!" Darcy shouted "Ultimate darkness!"

"Sound barrier." The attack was deflected, but it was sapping Raven's strength to keep up any type of force field to protect herself. She was sure Darcy could sense that she was getting weaker and she fought to hide it anyway.

Five minutes and a second wave of psychic attacks later Raven was ready to throw in the towel. That's when Lamort showed up.

"Raven! Are you dere cheré?" the red eyed boy called out and he jogged down the bike path in the direction of the mini battle.

"Don't come any closer!" Raven ordered as she caught sight of the lanky boy.

Darcy noticed the tone of Raven's voice and honed in on it. "This couldn't be any better if I had planned it myself."

"Leave. Him. Out. Of. This." Raven panted. "Whatever we're fighting about is between the two of us. He has nothing to do with either of us, so leave him be."

"Oh, but I think he has plenty to do with this." The brunette witch argued focusing her magic on Lamort. "I'll hurt you by hurting him. Deadly nightshade."

Raven only had a second to act. She knew she was growing steadily weaker, but she also knew that if she didn't make a move Lamort was pretty much done for. So the music witch did the only thing she could think of to do and have a clear conscience, Raven jumped in front of Lamort to try and shield him from Darcy's attack.

Darcy grinned maliciously; she had anticipated that Raven would try to protect this boy. However no one had anticipated what happened next.

As the blast of magic hurtled towards Raven, the onyx haired witch flung up her arms again to block the attack just as she had when the fight started. However this time instead of just deflecting the attack, Raven sent it flying back at Darcy.

The brunette witch was taken by surprise by the return attack, and she was dumbstruck by what happened when Raven deflected the attack. Darcy had to blink a few times after she was knocked to the ground. The girl was glowing bright violet, something witches did before transforming. And that's just what Raven was doing, even if she didn't know it yet. Darcy decided that it would be best to retreat now with her tail between her legs rather than stay to find out what Raven was capable of when fully charged.

"And don't come back!" Raven shouted as Darcy disappeared in a flash of light. Then, warily, she turned to where Lamort was prone on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked bending over.

The red eyed Cajun propped himself up on his elbows and regarded Raven suspiciously. "Why did you do dat?"

"Because I just couldn't let you get hurt. At least not by me."

"Eh, fair enough." Lamort agreed getting a good look at what Raven was wearing. "Nice outfit cheré, I doan remember ya 'avin' dat one before."

Raven looked down too and saw that instead of her black and white striped t-shirt with the red guitars, she was wearing a dark violet camisole top that ended mid torso, dark violet gloves with black ribbons tied on them. Her black Bermuda shorts had been replaced by a knee length skirt that matched the top with black ribbons tied around the waist and on her feet were a pair of black ballet flats.

The music witch stared at her newly required outfit for a few minutes then finally spoke. "Please don't tell me I have wings." She begged.

"Mais non cheré, y' doan 'ave wings." Lamort assured her. "But yer eye shadow is a lot darker than it was when I saw y' earlier."

Raven gaped. "I don't believe this! I finally got my transformation. And all I had to do was save your butt."

"I'm glad I could be of service. Now let's get y' back ta school before y' get in trouble."

**_Life is beautiful, and it begins tomorrow._**

**Wow, another chapter finally finished. I hope it was at least bearable. I tried. I really did. So please review.**

**1.) ****Translates to Subtle transformations**

**2.) Read Mutants in Magix**


	14. Vouloir Désespérement

**Danser Dans L'obscurité**

**Disclaimer:**** I won't run from anything uncomfortable. (1) **

**Dedication: My reviewers who wait for me to finally suck it up and get creative.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Vouloir Désespérement (2)**

It had been a few weeks since Raven received her transformation by saving Lamort's Cajun butt. Other than increased magic classes and a new transformation class it was business as usual for the music witch. So it was a bit of a shocker on Thursday afternoon when Lapis and Amber burst into her room while she and Marie were reviewing incantations, shouting like a pair of wild women.

"Our mom and dad are having a coronation!" Amber exclaimed.

"And they want us to play for it!" Lapis added her dark blue ponytail bouncing with excitement.

"Can you believe that?" The twins finished in unison.

"Us as in you two? Or us as in Blue Obsession?" Raven asked hardly looking up from her notes.

"Us as in the band." Amber replied while running a hand through her short red blonde hair. "I thought that was obvious."

"Nothing's obvious to me anymore." Raven grumbled.

"Raven, _mon amie_? What's wrong with you?" Marie asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just tired out from transformations." The music witch explained flopping back on her bed and pulling a pillow over her head. "So when did this whole decision take place?"

"A few days ago. But nothing was confirmed until now." Lapis answered peering under the pillow at Raven's face. "Please say yes."

"Fine. Count me in." Raven agreed

"Oh and the professors have figured out how to send us back to our own times." Amber blurted.

"_Mais non!_" Marie gasped. "Are y' sure?"

"Positive."

"That's uh… great." Raven added her voice strained.

"Ra Ra, are you okay?" Fee asked as she entered the dorm.

"Just bloody wonderful." The music witch snapped.

"What happened?"

"Our parents invited us to play at their coronation party." Amber explained pointing at Lapis and herself.

"Then Ambi announced that the teachers figured out how to get us back to where we belong." Lapis added.

"Wow, really? That's great!" the nature witch gushed.

"Yeah, I'll go out and buy a new hat for the occasion." Raven stated, standing up and adjusting her olive drab capris. "In fact, I believe I'll go out and do that right now."

"You'll need a dress not a hat." Amber pointed out. "Do you want us to come with? We know how your taste in formal wear is. (3)

Raven growled in response and hurried out the door.

"I'll take that as a no." Lapis confirmed as the music witch slammed the door behind her.

"What's she so upset about?" Amber asked confused.

"Not sure, but I'm guessin' it 'as somethin' ta do w' _mon frere_." Marie said.

"What's going on between them?" Lapis asked

"And don't leave _anything_ out." Fee added grinning wickedly.

Meanwhile after leaving her friends to their own devices Raven had staked out a bench on a secluded part of the Cloud Tower campus so she could try to compose a decent song. The music witch had figured that if she was going to do a gig at a royal function she needed something above and beyond what Blue Obsession had been playing. And if the coronation was going to be combined with a farewell party, then Raven wanted her band to play something that would fit the mood.

Rifling through the pages of her notebook, Raven couldn't seem to settle on any finished song. Then she found the opening lines to some lyrics she'd been messing with a few weeks ago. Reading them over again, the music witch tried singing until she found a tune she liked. Smiling to herself, Raven uncapped her pen and went on to complete the rest of the song.

Raven had just finished crossing the last 't' and dotting the last 'i' when Leilani made her way into the secluded area where the music witch was staked out. Waiting until her violet eyed friend began packing up her supplies, the fluid fairy made her presence known.

"Hey Raven, Twila and Luna sent me to find you." She explained adjusting the hem of her geometric print wrap top. "We're going to shop for our dresses for that coronation thing."

"My cup runneth over." Raven muttered, hoisting the messenger bag back up on her shoulder.

"Working on a new song?"

"Yeah, I just finished it."

"Cool, is it for the coronation concert?"

"I guess you could say that, you know since we're going back the day after." Raven allowed.

"What's it about?" Leilani asked curiosity piqued.

"You'll find out when we start rehearsing tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough."

"Good. So, did Twi and Aila decide on blue again?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"Is that Starla girl's shoe collection going to take over her room one day?" The music witch sighed resigned to the fact that her drummer and the drummer's shopping partner in crime were obsessed with fashion and would stop at nothing to enforce their obsession on everyone else. "Good point. So what's the reasoning this time?"

Leilani scurried along with Raven's strong walk. Even though she had half a foot on the violet eyed witch, the fairy of fluids was still having a hard time keeping pace. "Twila thought that the whole 'representing our band name through clothing' brought us good luck during our competition (4) And Ailani saw this 'amazing ice blue satin knee length dress with a flared skirt' and decided to go along with Twila's suggestion."

"Even though she isn't in the band." Raven sighed. "Fine. But if they think I'm letting them pick out my dress. They have another thing coming."

"I'll back you up on that on one condition."

Raven eyed her grey eyed friend suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Give me a hint about what the song you finished is about."

The music witch sighed and looked over at Leilani. "Going home." She finally answered.

Leilani said nothing, just raised an eyebrow and followed Raven into the school just so they could find their friends and finish the torture.

_**Haha! I did it again!**_

**Well I finally did another chapter. Yeah it's short, but the shopping chapter will take up a bit so that'll be fun. Wa hoo! So, who wants to find out what Raven's song is? **

**1.) Name that tune!**

**2.) Translates to Desperately Wanting**

**3.) Read chapter ten of What Happened Next to find out about Raven's taste in formal wear.**

**4.) Check** **out Chapters 21 and 22 of What Happened Next and chapters 20 and 21 of Looking Glass**


End file.
